Bell Cranel
|height = 2.2 |maxwidth = 20 |tab1 = Information |tab2 = Image Gallery}} |color2 = |Image = Bell.jpg |Image-size = 200px |Kana = ベル・クラネル |Romaji = Beru Kuraneru |Nickname = "Little Rookie" |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Age = 14 |Hair Color = White |Eye Color = Crimson |Status = Alive |Job = Adventurer |Affiliation = Hestia's Familia |Level = 2 |Achieved Floor = 11th Floor |Adventurer Status = Level 2 = |-| Level 1 = |Magic = Fire Bolt |Skill = Single-Minded Pursuit Hero's Wish (Argonaut) |Weapon = Hestia's Dagger Ushiwakamaru |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 Chapter 1(Sword Oratoria) |Japanese = Yoshitsugu Matsuoka }} Bell Cranel is the main male protagonist of DanMachi. He is an aspiring adventurer in the goddess Hestia's familia. After he to Lv.2 he received the title . Appearance Bell Cranel is a young teenager with white hair and crimson eyes; often compared to a rabbit. He prefers wearing light armor and often has his preferred weapon, a dagger, with him. Personality Bell Cranel is a kind yet shy boy and is easily intimidated when facing a stronger opponent. He cares deeply for the people around him especially his god Hestia since she is his only family after his grandfather's death. Though it is a good trait, he is often scolded for his trusting nature. History Bell was raised by his grandfather in a rural village near the labyrinth city Orario as a farmer. He heard and read many stories about heroes from his grandfather, making him aspire to become one. In the past, Bell was almost killed by a Goblin and was saved by his grandfather. Plot Equipment Current |Hestia's Dagger | ’s Babel branch. An item that Hestia purchased no matter the cost. * A creation by Hephaestus, who had designed it after many troubles, in order . * Using a special method, infusing Hestia’s hair, and her own , allowing the dagger itself to generate a . * Will follow the equipment user and grow —— Obtaining —— And be enhanced. A weapon with life. * Only people who received Hestia’s Grace is able to use it. When others use it, it will become garbage.When the equipment user reached the State, it will also cause the dagger to become the as well. Hephaestus called this as a .}} }} Former |Rabbit Armor MK-II | affiliated Welf Crosso's creation. * The name of this creation was once called that, and due to an incident, it had its name changed. The reason why it was placed in the box was because of the incident. It gently left an impact on Bell's heart. * Using the Drop Loot as the material. Bell had once said that is was . * It can be said that the defense of it was extremely high to the extant that the 's management team also gave an excellent evaluation. * Destroyed in a battle with a Minotaur.}} |Jade Supporter | |Dagger | |Schweizerdeane| . The value is 19000 Varisu. * It is actually an expert-class weapon. It is more than enough for a rookie Adventurer to use. * It is a dishonest Hobbit, who wanted to at least make up for Bell, and bought it. Of course, there is a price for returning it. * Destroyed in a battle with a Minotaur.}}}} Magic |Fire Bolt | * Speed Cast Magic }} Skill | Single Minded Pursuit | * It allows accelerated growth. * The effect last as long as his feelings are unchanged. * The effects are determined by the strength of his feelings. | Hero's Wish (Argonaut) | * The right to charge for an active action. }} Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Adventurers Category:Hestia's Familia